The Adventures of Devlin
by naruhina-fanboy-devlin
Summary: I set out on a journey. No one said it would be easy. M rated for nuzlocke details.
1. Chapter 1

**The Adventure of Devlin**

**Fire Red: Chapter 1**

**My First**** Day**

* * *

"Gramps, I'm fed up with waiting!" Gary said. Gary has been my rival since we were babies. Every time I did something he tried to top it. Most times he got ahead of me by just that little bit and he would hold it over my head for the longest time. This time things would be different.

We used to play with the Pokemon at professor Oak's lab and every time where I showed love for every one of them he showed something else, he wanted them, he grilled them when they did something wrong in his eyes. They didn't care, he wasn't their master so why should they care? Professor Oak watched and scolded Gary but, I think that only made it worse.

"Gary? Let me think, oh thats I told you to come. Just wait. Devlin there are three Pokemon here, they are the last three of my Pokemon collection from when I was a serious trainer. As a gift, you can have one." Professor Oak said. I was floored, he was giving us one of his last three Pokemon?

"Professor, I-I couldn't those are your Pokemon." I said, It just didn't feel right.

"Go on, I'm too old to continue my journey anyway." He insisted.

He was such a kind man, i couldn't refuse him again so i walked over to the table, Gary throwing a fit over how he wanted one and his grandfather saying he would get one he just had to be patient. i opened all three Poke'balls, Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charmander. All three of them wanted nothing more than for one of us to be their trainer but there was something about Squirtle. "This one. I want to have Squirtle." I said and took the poke'ball. "Hey buddy, I'm your trainer now. Can I call you Frank?" I asked. The water turtle nodded and shouted his species name in joy. " Then come on Frank, together we can take on anybody" I said as I called him back into his ball.

"I'll take this one, then!" Gary said as he called Bulbasaur back into his ball.

As i tried to leave Gary challenged me to a battle and called out his Bulbasaur. I sent out Frank and started the battle.

It wasn't an epic battle like the ones on T.V just a couple tackles and Gray complaining that he chose the wrong Pokemon. After the battle i went home and showed my mom Frank.

"He's adorable Devlin, but he does look a little beat up, maybe you two should take a quick rest." She said. I agreed and laid down on my bed after i called out Frank and held him next to me. It was a good day today, we would start our journey tomorrow.

* * *

**Devlin's Fire Red Nuzlocke Rules:**

**1.) Pokemon must be caught with only regular pokeballs. No great, ultra, or master balls.**

**2.) Legendaries are not to be captured and must be defeated before fighting the Elite Four. Mewtwo must be defeated as well.**

**3.) Saving must be in homes or Pokemon centers.**

**4.) Gift Pokemon (Dratini, Porygon, Eevee, etc.) can be recieved only once but all may be acquired. This applies to fossils as well.**

**5.) If my team dies fighting the Elite Four it is considered a failure and a game over.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Adventure of Devlin**

**Fire Red: Chapter 2**

**The Journey Begins**

* * *

I woke up to see frank on his shell snoring quietly i called him back into his pokeball and got dressed for the day. I waved good-bye to my mom and headed out the door. I decided to take the safe path through the woods to Viridian city. The path was made so that non-trainers and trainers without pokeballs can get to viridian city without Pokemon attacking them, I would have to buy some when I got to the pokemart. Seeing the store i quickly ran in only to be greeted by the shop manager.

"Hey, you came from Pallet town?" he asked.

"Yea why?" I asked back.

"Professor Oak's package came in today could you bring it to him?"

"Of course, not a problem." I said eagerly, Professor Oak gave me my first Pokemon, bringing a package to him would be the least I could do to repay him. I turned around and headed back to the lab.

"Oh hello Devlin, how is my old Pokemon doing?" Oak asked.

"Good so far, I have a package for you." I told him.

"Oh really? Ah it's the custom pokeball I ordered, thank you Devlin."

"Yo Gramps, what did you want?" Gary shouted as he ran through the lab doors.

"Ah yes thank you Gary for reminding me." He said as he reached for two red box like objects. "These are called pokedex, they record data on Pokemon that you have seen or captured. It was my dream to record data on every Pokemon in the world, but I'm too old now so i want you two to carry put my dream for me."

"No sweat Gramps, I'll take care of it. Devlin you can just go home, you won't be needed for this." Gary said as he took his pokedex and 5 pokeballs and walked out.

"Sorry professor. Thank you for all that you have done, I won't let you down." I said as i grabbed the pokedex and remaining pokeballs. Finally I was ready, as i walked through the grass of route 1 a Rattata scurried by. I sent out Frank and after a couple tackles and a pokeball later me and Frank had a new friend. I called out our new friend as I entered Viridian city again. He looked scared, out of place. I couldn't blame him, he only knew me as some guy that started attacking him. "Hey there buddy, don't be scared, Frank and I are going to take care of you. I think I'll name you Eli."

Eli seemed to relax a bit and rubbed against my leg. I smiled and called him back into his pokeball before having him and Frank healed at the pokecenter.

With both my friends at their best i decided to head over to route 22 to try and catch a new friend. I walked into the tall grass and quickly spotted a Mankey. I took a chance and threw a pokeball. It worked to my surprise. 'Jessica, that's what I'll call her.' I thought to myself as i headed on to route 2. Before i got to route 2 though an old man insisted that he teach me to catch Pokemon and after i listened to him and received something he called a teachy T.V I passed on.

As i entered the tall grass of route two i found our newest friend, a Pidgey, the poor thing must have seen a couple harsh battles because it's wing was folded a bit weirdly. After catching him i brought everyone back to the pokecenter. After they were all healed I called out Jessica and our newest friend to introduce them to Frank and Eli.

What happened next though, was something I never expected.


End file.
